Gwent Update: Dec 19, 2016
General / Neutral *New Gold Special Card - Renew, Bekker's Twisted Mirror *New Silver Special Card - Alzur's Double–Cross *New Bronze Special Card - Dimeritium Shackles, Mardroeme, Quen Sign *New Silver Unit Card - Dudu, Iris, King of Beggars *New Gold Unit Card - Yennefer: The Conjurer, Geralt: Aard, Ciri: Dash *All units that reach 0 base strength will be banished from the game upon removal. If a unit is banished, it will not trigger its abilities based on removal. *Promoted units will lose their Gold status upon returning to the player's hand. *Borkh's name changed to Villentretenmerth. Villentretenmerth's strength changed from 9 to 7. *Operator's strength changed from 4 to 6. *Alzur's Thunder damage changed from 6 to 7. *Johnny should no longer briefly reveal the card created to the opponent. *Several units that have triggers upon their death now have a passive icon again. *The Rally effect should no longer get stuck if you have no units to draw. Monsters *New Gold Unit Card - Kayran *New Silver Unit Card - Katakan *Frightener's strength changed from 2 to 4. Frightener changed from Melee to Siege row. Frightener's ability changed to the following - Every 2 turns, banish a random non-Gold special card in your graveyard and gain 3 strength. *Grave Hag's countdown changed from 2 to 1. Strength changed from 1 to 2. *Nekker's ability changed to the following - While in your hand or deck, gain 1 strength whenever a unit on your side absorbs another's strength. When removed from the battlefield, play a Nekker from your deck. *Nekker Warrior's strength changed from 4 to 5. Cards created by Nekker Warrior now move properly to the deck. *Crone: Weavess, Crone: Brewess, and Crone: Whispess now properly summon copies of themselves. *Cards drawn by Giant Toad should now animate correctly. Skellige *New Gold Unit Card - Coral *New Silver Unit Card - Champion of Champions *Sigrdrifa's passive ability will only be triggered by your own resurrections. *Ermion will now make you discard 2 cards before drawing 2 cards. *Savage Bear will no longer damage spawned units. *Svanrige will make you discard 1 card before you can draw 1 card. *Clan Dimun Pirate's strength changed from 6 to 5. *Clan Tuirseach Axeman's ability will now also trigger when a unit is destroyed due to its strength being reduced to 0 by a damaging ability. *War Longship's strength changed from 5 to 4. *Clan an Craite Raider's strength changed from 4 to 3. *Draig Bon-Dhu's ability changed from +1 to +2. *Hjalmar's strength changed from 10 to 15. *Donar an Hindar's ability order and tooltip description now match correctly. *Hemdall now removes units from the board instead of dealing 99 damage to them. *Fixed an issue where Cerys' VFX would sometimes not trigger properly. Northern Realms *New Gold Unit Card - Keira Metz *New Silver Unit Card - Trollololo *Reaver Scouts can now only target appropriate units. Agile units played by Reaver Scouts will now allow you to choose the row they are played on. *Dandelion's ability changed so that it now only gives +1 to enemy units. It also no longer affects spawned units. *Promoted Reaver Hunters and Blue Stripes Commandos will now receive their buffs correctly. *Reinforced Siege Tower and Reinforced Ballista will now trigger their own abilities when promoted. *Sabrina Glevissig's damage changed from 4 to 3. *Nenneke's strength changed from 3 to 4. *Reinforcement can now only target appropriate units. Scoia'tael *New Gold Unit Card - Schirrú *New Silver Unit Card - Malena *Braenn's strength changed from 5 to 3. Braenn's ability changed to the following - Remove an amount equal to this unit's strength from an opposing non-Gold unit. *Isengrim will now spawn 1 Commando Neophyte instead of 2. *Commando Neophyte's strength changed from 2 to 3. *Aglaïs can now only resurrect special cards from your own graveyard. *Aelirenn will no longer gain +1 strength when played. Aelirenn's strength changed from 5 to 6. *Vrihedd Dragoon's ability changed to the following - Add 3 strength to a non-Gold unit in your hand. *Fireball Trap's ability changed to the following - When a revealed non-gold unit appears on the opposite side, remove 5 strength from it. *Morenn's ability changed to the following - Destroy an unrevealed ambush card and gain 4 strength. Morenn's strength changed from 4 to 7. *Ele'yas' buff value changed from +2 to +3. *Saskia's artwork has changed from Human to Dragon form. *Fixed an issue where Ida Emean would cause interaction problems after countering the effects of special cards. *Fixed an issue with inconsistent triggering of Hawker Support's ability. *Fixed an issue with inconsistent triggering of Vrihedd Sappers's ability. *Francesca should no longer cause errors when played with an empty hand. Game fixes / changes *Keyboard and mouse controls should now be more unified. *Fixed an issue where cards in the graveyard could remain in the foreground. *Fixed a crash when placing the first card on the board in the deckbuilder tutorial. *It's now possible to sort cards based on rarity in the deckbuilder using mouse only. Game polishes *Daily rewards have been reworked to function off rounds won rather than game wins. The daily rewards interface has been reworked significantly. *The level]] system has been reworked and is now capped at 100. *Rewards and feature unlocks from levels 2-100 have been added. *Any account above level 10 has been reset to level 10. Rewards for levels 2-10 will automatically be added to your account. *Ranked play has been added to the game, featuring 15 ranks. *Rank up rewards have been added to the game from ranks 2-15. *A leaderboard for the top 1,000 players has been added to the game. *The Vs screen has been upgraded significantly. *Numerous redundant spaces fixed in several tooltips. *Numerous minor tooltip and text fixes across all languages. *Spawned cards should now appear much more quickly. *Fixed the translation of Permadeath in Russian. *Countdown timers should now take less time to display. *Added information about being able to resurrect Permadeath units to certain cards. *Reworked Victory Screen to improve the flow of match rewards. Tutorial *Changed tutorial flow - added new sub-menu for choosing specific tutorials. *Added card collection tutorial. *Deck building tutorial now grants a reward of 50 Scraps upon completion. Category:Updates